Shirou Emiya (Archer)
Shirou Emiya is a Counter Guardian, and serves as Archer in Midday and Midnight. He is the adopted father of Hajime Emiya, lover of Catherine of Valois, and Servant of Rin Tohsaka in Midday and Servant of Catherine in Midnight. In Maekarat Misr: Najima, he takes the role of DIO's Servant, having been the Servant of Jonathan Joestar before serving the vampire. He also makes an appearance in the Saison Series as a side character, and stands as somewhat of an antagonist. Profile Background This Shirou Emiya's pretty boring to the original Archer from Fate/Stay Night. He isn't dead set on killing the other Shirou (not his grandson, his younger self mind you), but other than that he's kinda the same. After dying, he became a Counter Guardian because I don't know, just roll with it, and gets Summoned by Rin, blah blah blah, all the same here. When he sees that the other Shirou, his younger self, has Summoned Catherine, he reminisces about when he had Summoned Catherine, and their time together. She recognizes him as well, but she seems to have different knowledge of their relationship than he does, so he becomes disoriented for a bit. After the whole shazam is over, Catherine reminds him to "be gentle with her, as she is unfamiliar with this world," leaving him confused. It's only when he's Summoned by Catherine when she was still alive, does he understand. Shirou treats her well, and when she as a living person, before she became a Servant (re?)falls in love with him, he feels a sense of relief, but he knows that after this he will never see her again. Since he did his fair share of research on the hundred year war, and about her, when he was alive, Shirou managed to retain some of the information so he had some extra knowledge than what the Grail provided him with. Going under the alias Owen Tudor, he claimed he was one of her attendants, fooling a majority of the people in the palace. Shirou courted her in secret, which started the rumors that it was purely a sexual relationship, which it wasn't, so, uh, mistakes happened. The war took a few years to complete, as the Masters were somewhat too widespread to interact easily, and before Shirou would be forced to leave, he and Catherine appointed one of the friends they had made together in the palace to act as this "Owen Tudor" whom had never shown his face. The two of them got along splendidly, but it never turned into a true romantic relationship. The two were comfortable with acting like a couple around others, but when they were alone, they acted simply as friends. In order to keep things from getting too out of hand, the two of them had a secret marriage in 1432. Shirou never found out about this, however, and honestly he'd be displeased if he ever did haha However, he was Summoned by DIO due to his blood relation to Jonathan Joestar. Appearance Like how he was before he died, Shirou has tanned skin, silver eyes and white hair; rebounds from Magecraft he'd overused over the course of World War III. He's tall and muscular, often wearing red or black clothes. As Archer in the French Holy Grail War, the image for reference is up there and I'm not going to bother to describe it, same for what he looked like in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Personality I'm just going to summarize what the Type-Moon Wiki says because I don't know how to describe his personality. Shirou is nihilistic and rather cynical, but he's also loyal and caring about those around him and really, really childish like come on man, what're you doing. He never lies, but he doesn't always answer or give the whole truth, and can be kind but chooses not to be and is just sarcastic and lowkey annoying because it makes him seem cool. Well, that's probably not why, but anyways, he remembers not a whole lot by the time he's Summoned by Rin because it's been practically forever since he was in that era. But Shirou vividly remembers Catherine, Kiritsugu and Hajime, and Rin is familiar to him, as the woman he trusted as Hajime's godmother. Shirou often turns nostalgic upon the situation, recalling more and more as time goes on, and isn't keen on killing the younger Shirou, because he knows that it's likely World War III will happen, and that he will save Hajime, so he has no motivation to do such a thing. However, he still holds somewhat cold and negative emotions towards him. Relationships Hajime Emiya As his daughter, he loves her dearly and only hopes for the best for her, and when he was alive he spoiled her silly, although she thankfully did not become spoiled in such a way that she acted in an unpleasant manner. Hajime thinks very highly of him, holding him as one of her idols and the most important person in her life, until Achilles, Gilgamesh and her sons came into the picture of course, and it's seen in the series that he constantly worries about her, even when he is with Catherine, when "his eyes grow distant, mind wandering into the past - or the future - ? Catherine would never know. Not for now at least." Hajime is also seen renewing the flowers to her father's shrine very often and praying to whatever power there may be that he is safe, if there were an afterlife. Rin Tohsaka Before he died, Shirou and Rin were good friends, and Rin had romantic feelings for him which they both knew he did not return. She was trusted enough by him to be Hajime's godmother, and the two have several intimate friendship moments if that's even a phrase, so yeah, they're friendly, close, and just have a positive relationship. Gilgamesh Catherine of Valois Cú Chulainn Category:Male Characters Category:Meridian Series Category:Post-Meridian Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Servants Category:Shirou Face Category:Midday Characters Category:Midnight Characters Category:Saison Series Category:Counter Guardians Category:Emiya Family Category:Maekarat Misr: Najima Characters Category:Maekarat Misr Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Whatever You May Be Characters Category:Summer Solstice Characters Category:Winter Solstice Characters Category:Wings: Hope Characters Category:Liberated Characters Category:Antagonists